


What comes next for us?

by GJGSJN



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tension, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GJGSJN/pseuds/GJGSJN
Summary: As High school comes to a close and everyone but Bellamy and Octavia are already 18. How will their dynamics change as relationships are torn apart and rebuilt before they all separate for college.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think. I'm planning on this being a relatively long series where relationships are changing all the time but where everyone ends up coming back to their one special person. x

Just a few more months, Bellamy thought to himself watching the clock tick on the wall as his pen drummed on the table. He didn't have as much sleep as he should have last night, Octavia had a get together downstairs with Josephine and Gabriel and as much as he knows he shouldn't need to watch out for her, he couldn't help it. Their mum wasn't expecting twins until her first scan, she must have known one of them was going to have to be grown up while the other went off and had fun, he wondered if he was always destined to be the mature and responsible one or whether he chose that role. 

In a way, Bellamy admired his sister, her ability to drink through the night and be playing hockey at 10am the next morning was something he could never understand, because here he was struggling to keep his eyes open during chemistry class. 

Raven was sitting next to him, her hair perfectly straight and pulled tight up into a ponytail that swung in a new direction every time she looked from the board to her book as she wrote some new notes down. Bellamy was pretty sure she was on her third workbook of the year whilst he had just got his second a few weeks ago. Next to her was Emori who Raven was happily letting copy off her work, and next to Emori, Murphy, who was preoccupied flicking tiny pieces of paper towards the bin to see if any would make it. His hair was frazzled and his uniform was a mess, it looked as though he had slept in it and just rolled out of bed like this. Bellamy chuckled to himself and looked toward the board and willed himself to pay attention to at least the last five minutes of the lesson. 

He must have got around two minutes of work done before he got distracted as his eyes wandered to the man sitting across from him. 

Gabriel Santiago, he didn't know what it was about him that made his stomach do flips, he had never felt that way about a man before. But as Bellamy sat there looking at him from afar, he could help his eyes look him up and down. He was slumped back in his chair, his long legs spread with one arm resting on the desk and the other scribbling something down. Most people would assume he was just any other jock but Bellamy had noticed that even though he pretends to not care, Gabriel rivals even Raven for the highest mark in the class. It wasn’t fair, being so smart and that good looking, but Bellamy wasn't going to sit there and complain, not that he would do anything about it though, Gabriel is one half of Grounder Highs most popular power couple. Usually wherever Gabriel was, Josephine would be right beside him and vice versa, class time was their only time apart and Bellamy loved every second. 

Bellamys deep thought was interrupted by the bell and so he started putting his things away into his backpack, occasionally glancing over at Gabriel, whose arm flexed as he picked up his apparently heavy bag. 

“Hey, come on hurry up.” Murphy said as he nudged Emori,

“One more second I just wanna finish this last bit.” Raven said as she finished scribbling down her final set of notes of which Emori jotted down into her own book. After they packed up and left the classroom Bellamy had History whilst the others had a free period so he took off toward his next class.

*************

Murphy watched Bellamy stride away to his next class. Murphy found that Bellamy walked with such confidence and power. Even though Bellamy wasn’t the most popular kid at the school, they'd see him coming and step aside to let him pass. His muscled presence apparently had an effect on everyone. Murphy watched Bellamy readjust his backpack as he headed through the double doors. It was only at that moment that he turned around to see the girls had already started walking off. 

“Hey! Wanna wait up for me or am I supposed to come chasing after you?” Murphy called out toward them as he jogged to catch up.

“Well maybe if you put your tongue back in your mouth you wouldn't have fallen behind” Raven smirked glancing at Emori who giggled to herself.

“Wh- What do you mean?” Murphy stuttered as he tried to make his voice sound more sure of himself, he knew he was failing.

“You might think that we’re too busy working to notice that when you're not flicking paper into the bin your eyes are looking right through us to one Bellamy Blake?” Emori said with the confidence Murphy lacked in his previous response.

“What? Yeah I occasionally check in on my friends. I don't see the problem in that. In fact you should be thanking me. Plus of course  _ you've  _ got time to look around because  _ you're _ not actually doing any work either Emori” Murphy spat back

“Oooh struck a nerve did we?” Raven joked back putting her arm around her scrawny friend, “Don't worry, we think it's cute and we  _ soo _ want this for you… Unless, you know it goes bad and ruins our whole friendship forever but, I'm sure you’ll worm your way into his pants somehow.”

Murphy goes quiet as he gives in as they reach the end of the hall and out the doors before turning to see if the coast is clear and ducking into a hole in the bushes leading to a very small and cramped clearing covered in all directions, safe from the looming eyes of others.

As they sat on the few planks of wood they'd previously dragged in there, Raven looked up at Murphy's face and was suddenly concerned that she’d crossed a line. She turns to Emori who apparently had the same thought as the colour from all three of their faces suddenly gets lost. 

“Hey, Murph we were only kidding around.” Raven said apologetically but as she went to open her mouth to speak more Murphy interrupted with,

“Well I mean… you're right. When aren't you? The all knowing Raven Reyes and her trusty sidekick,” gesturing to Emori, “I just didn't want to make a thing out of it, he likes someone else anyways.”

This time Emori speaks up saying “Hey, don't put yourself down like that, Bellamy would be lucky to have you-”

“Yeah well he'd have to notice me as more than just a friend first though and that's never gonna happen so let's just move on shall we.” Murphy interrupts whilst sitting up straighter ready for a change in the conversation.

*************

As Bellamy walked into the block to meet up with Raven, Emori and Murphy, they could see a crowd start to form in one corner of the room. When they regrouped he asked,

“What's going on over there?” as he slumped his bag down next to a chair,

“I don't know?” Raven started before, “Hey! Niylah, what's happening over there?”

“There's a new student that's joined.” Niylah replied before leaning out the window to blow out her cigarette smoke. She was perched on the windowsill with one leg stretched out over it and the other hanging down.

“What they've joined now? We finish in a few months? Are they stupid” Bellamy said furrowing his eyebrows.

“No… but she's cute.” Niylah says as they all begin to turn to face where the crowd was but notice that the new girl is walking straight toward them.

Her long blonde hair fell down over her shoulders and bounced with every step she took. She didn't look like she was dressed for school, thick clumpy boots with skinny jeans and a blue bomber jacket completed her look but as she approached them Bellamy felt as if he was frozen still. Murphy's eyes burned the back of Bellamy's head as Raven and Emori gave a quick glance to one another before...

“Hey. I’m Clarke Griffin"


	2. An early morning journey

Bellamy woke up the next morning with a purpose, because today he had a plan. As the alarm set off it didn't have to beep more than twice before he rolled over and tapped his phone off. The soft glow of sunlight shone through the cracks in his bedroom curtains as he got up to open them fully and embrace the day. As he opened the window open to let some fresh air in he felt the cool morning breeze on his exposed upper half and so walked over to his cupboard brushing through the shirts to find the one that was least creased.

“Hey Bell” Bellamy heard as Octavia came bounding into the room.  
“What the hell O I’m getting changed?” Bellamy argued but Octavia just continued walking into the room and started rummaging through his sock drawer, “O you can't just look through my drawers?” Bellamy continued  
“Ew gross, I don't wanna hear about what you keep hidden in your drawers Bell, I just need your training socks, I put a hole in mine yesterday.” Octavia jokes, but also starts to back away from the drawer in fear of what she might find…  
“Again? My socks are gonna be too big for you.” Bellamy moans as he regretfully throws the shirt onto the bed and rummages through his own draw to find his training socks.  
“It's fine I’ll get mum to sew them tighter,” She trails off seeing the protest on Bellamy's face, “Oh please you haven't played hockey for years at least I'll get use of these.” And with that she jogs out of the room as quickly as she had burst in.  
“I use them in the gym!” Bellamy shouts after her, “And shut my door- oh forget it.” He sighs as he walks over to close the door but is stopped in his tracks when he reaches it to see Gabriel walking past.

Gabriel turns at the sudden movement coming from his left to see Bellamy stood there, with only a pair of shorts on and looking rather flustered.  
“Uh, hey,” He starts, Bellamy assumes as to not be rude, “Sorry I er… me and Josie are giving Octavia a ride today, did you wanna hop in?”  
Bellamy is stood frozen at the door, half tempted to scream GOD YEAH with the other half telling him to just slam the door in Gabriel's face and bury himself under the covers.  
“Hey… I er, I wouldn't wanna be any trouble, or like intrude on… stuff.” He manages to get out but Gabriel just laughs replying,  
“Don't be silly, you're Octavia's brother. We’ll meet you downstairs.” And with that he touches Bellamy on the shoulder before heading down the stairs.

After Bellamy is finished getting ready he heads downstairs and they all head out to the car.  
“I’m driving!” Josephine shouts as she snatches the keys off of Gabriel,  
“Hey, no Josie!” Gabriel jokes and chases her around the car before she crawls into the front seat  
“You lose,” She says with a smirk before “Oh and Octavia’s in the front with me.”  
“What so the two tallest ones get the least legroom is that it?” Gabriel says but with a sly smile and whilst still happily getting into the back.  
“Exactly.” Josephine turns around to see him and winks as the four of them sit down and put their seatbelts on.”

Whilst anticipating a big day for his love life today, this definitely isn't what Bellamy had in mind and the spontaneity of what was meant to be a very planned day had him nervous. He was supposed to spend the day giving coy looks at Clarke, then tomorrow, maybe chat to her, and the next day ask her out etc. He had it all planned. What he hadn't planned was to be squished into the backseat of a car with the guy he fancied, that guy's girlfriend, and his own sister.

The girls chatted up front whilst the boys in the back sat in an awkward silence for the first part of the journey before,  
“Well I promised you a ride, I never said it'd be a good one.” Bellamy turned to see Gabriel looking at him. Small lines appearing along the outer corner of his eye where his smile stretched so wide.  
“Well, I appreciate it,” Bellamy replied, his own smile growing rapidly, “So you can drive, play sport and are super smart, anything else I’m missing?” Bellamy laughed outwardly but quickly realised he was exposing his interest in the man. Gabriel just laughed and shook his head,  
“Don't forget cute!” Octavia had suddenly shouted from the front of the car,  
“Yeah Bellamy, don't be selling my boyfriend short like that, don't you think he's cute?” Josephine joked as she sharply turned a corner that easily could have been smoothly taken.  
Bellamys heart stopped, not sure of how to respond. Gabriels hand came off the seat in front of him and landed next to Bellamy's thigh as he braced himself from Josephine's turn. He then looked toward Bellamy saying,  
“Just ignore them, they think they’re so clever.” But Bellamy took a deep breath and responded,  
“Nah, yeah I mean of course you're a great looking guy.” Quickly looking at Gabriel's reaction, and was surprised when Gabriels look softened and he replied,  
“Well thank you, you're not too bad yourself,” It sounded so sincere... too sincere and was quickly covered up with a more light hearted, “And I should know, I've seen 80% of you after this morning.” The girls laughed, but Gabriel didn't, because Bellamy noticed even with the joke, the look of sincerity on his face never left.

After a few more minutes of driving Josephine finally said,  
“Aaand we’re here!” parking the car outside a rather nice looking house and Octavia leaped out the front seat.  
“What? No Josie this isn't funny we’re going to be late?” Gabriel said leaning across the middle section.  
“Relax, God. We’ll be moving again in approximately…” She looks out the window and Bellamy follows her gaze, the front door of the house opens and a blonde girl comes walking out toward the car, “twenty seconds,” she says beaming before turning around to Gabriels face squishing his cheeks saying, “Is that okay with you honey, just twenty more seconds added to our drive?”  
Gabriel just slumps himself back in his seat as Octavia reaches the Bellamys side of the car and opens it,  
“Hey, Bell move up” As Bellamy opens his mouth to argue she quickly continues, “Unless you want Clarke all cramped up in the middle?”   
“It's fine I’ll go in the middle” Gabriel interrupts already shuffling into the middle section.  
“No, no it's fine,” Bellamy says as he starts to shuffle into the middle, “You're like what six foot two? It's fine.”  
Gabriel concedes and Clarkes hops in beside Bellamy.  
“Hey guys, sorry for squishing you all!” She says with her eyes beaming.  
“No problem.” Bellamy and Gabriel say in unison. 

And with that, they drive off toward school, with Bellamy having one foot in Gabriels foot space and his others in Clarkes. His broad shoulders brushing up against Gabriels equally broad ones and Clarkes slightly slimmer ones as he plays with his fingers in his lap unsure of who to talk to next before Gabriel interrupts his thoughts by whispering in his ear, close enough so that he could feel his breath against his skin, and with a smirk he could sense without seeing,  
“By the way, I’m six foot four.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's any particular style you want to see included in the story down the line, eg. more fluff, angst or adding smut or smut labelled chapters so those who don't want to read can skip. x


	3. How long can you keep it all in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths come out as plans are revealed.

Raven walked into school that day as early as she did every other day. Spent about an hour in the library waiting for Emori, Murphy and Bellamy to arrive before heading to their hideout in the bushes. As she made her way in she noticed Emori already sat there,  
“Hey girl!”  
“Finally, God I thought I was gonna have to drag you out of there myself.” Emori laughed as she stood up to give Raven a hug  
“The boys not here yet?” Raven responded before,  
“What? You miss me that much?” As Murphy followed Raven in and sat himself down on the floor

After a few minutes of chatting, Emori asked,  
“Hey, have either of you heard from Bellamy? He's just normally here by now?”  
Raven shot her a quick look before giving more of a gentle one to Murphy,  
“I um, I think he's getting a ride with Octavia, Josephine and Gabriel. And I, he messaged saying they were picking up that new blonde girl so that's why he's a bit later.” She responded  
Murphy shuffled in his spot and looked down at the ground, not daring to look at his friends.

Just then,  
“Hey, sorry I’m a bit later what’s up?” Bellamy said as he confidently strode through the opening, Murphy moved up so that he could give him some more room.  
“You seem happy.” Raven said with a broad smile on her face,  
“Yeah, todays gonna be a good day. I can feel it.” None of them had seen Bellamy this happy this early in the morning before.  
“Yeah? And what makes you so sure?” Murphy said leaning back on his hands.  
“Well there's this… person, who I kind of like, but it's never gonna happen so don't feel sorry for me. BUT, like they say the best was to get over someone, is to get under someone else,” Bellamy says with a sly smile before losing his train of thought, “Or… I don't know, on top in my case? Over? Above?”  
“Ugh. You're such a disgusting boy!” Raven shouts, throwing a nearby pile of leaves on him.  
“So who’s the lucky lady then?” Murphy says, wanting to know more about Bellamy's plan,  
“The new girl,” Bellamy replies with a wink to Murphy, which he is oblivious to the fact Murphy's heart rate just doubled, “Her names Clarke Griffin, she lives in this big house on this posh road and i'm not trying to toot my own horn or anything but, I think I totally could.”  
“Wow, so romantic.” Emori says standing and reaching out a hand to help Raven up,  
“Well Romeo we've got to go study, so good luck on your very romantic escapades and try not to get in too much trouble. It reflects badly on the whole group” Raven says over her shoulder as they leave.

Murphy and Bellamy were left alone in the clearing and so immediately grabbed the seats, that were really just logs, that Raven and Emori were sitting on.   
“So you seem dead set on Clarke, you think this plan of yours will work?” Murphy asks, afraid of the answer,  
“I hope so, because I don't have a backup plan if it doesn't.” Bellamy replies, his earlier cockiness leaving with the girls,  
After a long pause with them both deep in thought, Murphy takes a deep breath and says,  
“I er, I feel kinda the same way that you do,” He manages to get out, his voice betraying him slightly, “You know, liking someone you know won't like you back.”  
It’s silent again for a moment before,  
“Well, I mean you never know, she might-”  
“They don't,” Murphys eyes feel like they are burning the floor beneath him, not daring to look up at his friend “They don't look at me that way, and I don't think they ever will… What do you think? I should probably just accept that and move on right? It's all well and good now but in a few months we might never even see each other again so it's not like it matters that much.”  
“Hey, woah slow down,” Bellamy said, putting a hand on Murphy's back and rubbing it slowly to comfort him, “First of all you don't know until you try, you're amazing Murphy, you should remember that, anyone would be lucky to be with you.”  
Murphy is touched for a moment and feels like he could break down into tears but doesn't let himself and instead suddenly becomes defensive,  
“Oh yeah,” finally looking up at Bellamy, “Then why don't you just ask the person you like out rather than settling for some new girl? You talk a big talk but you're just as big a coward as I am.”  
Bellamy took his hand off of Murphy,  
“That's not fair, my situation is... different.”  
“Whatever, enjoy Clarke.” Murphy knows exactly what Bellamy's situation is, but he doesn't dare say it, instead he just grabs his bag and walks off, leaving Bellamy calling after him as he locks himself in the bathroom, frustrated with himself for what he just did.

*************

Murphy spent the rest of the day distracted. He didn't do much of his work, even less than usual, because he found himself stressing about what he had said to Bellamy. It was unfair and he knew it, but he didn't know how to apologise without exposing the truth.

For the first break he had managed to get a detention which he was happy about as it meant he didn't have to see anyone, but at lunch he had to improvise and so dropped Raven a text saying he was doing some extra work, confusing everybody. He thought he was free until Emori came into the classroom to join him,  
“Hey stranger, haven't seen you since this morning. You good?” She said with a smile,  
“What just cos I'm doing work there has to be something wrong with me?” Murphy attempted to joke back but it was clear that something was bothering him.  
“Bellamy said you were a bit stressed this morning, he wouldn't tell us why but-”  
“Of course he did.” Murphy quickly said back at her,  
“He's trying to look out for you,” Emori quickly snapped back at him “Maybe if you weren't so quick to push people away you would realise that they don't hate you. That they just want the best for you!” She's starting to raise her voice now, but Murphy refuses to give in,  
“Oh is it that simple is it? Oh then i'll just head down there and clear everything up for him then yeah? I'll tell him how actually I don't want to see him with Clarke because I get jealous every time he even has a crush on someone else. How i don't want to hear how his day went with his new friends because it hurts me too much. And I wont forget to tell him that I don't think I can be friends with him anymore because I cant keep doing this to myself, because I love him and have done for years.” Murphys suddenly out of breath and leans on the table, shocked at his own words. He closes his eyes and suddenly regrets everything he just said.  
He hears footsteps, and then feels Emori surrounding him in a close hug. Unsure of what to say or what words would be best, she figured a hug would have to do the talking for her.  
Murphy turns and hugs her back,  
“We can stay up here for lunch today,” Emori says, sitting up on the desk and opening up her bag, “I bought you food so eat up I didn't spend money for nothing.”

Time suddenly seems to pass by for the first time that day since Murphy and Bellamys argument and it got Murphy suddenly thinking about what Bellamy had said his plan was.  
“Would you date me Emori?” Murphy asks rather bluntly,  
“Sure, why not. I guess you're not half as bad as you look.”  
“Great” Murphy responds, shocked at his success. He didn't realise he had such a way with words. Maybe Emori had secretly liked him all along. Thinking again of Bellamy's wise words, he stood up and walked over to her and leant in for a kiss… before receiving a swift slap from Emori.  
“What the hell was that?” She asked, frowning and obviously confused.  
“You said you'd date me?” Murphy argued back  
“Yeah I would… in this hypothetical scenario not like actually?”   
“Oh great, well that's just great. Thanks that was the big confidence booster I needed just about now.”  
Emori just chuckled jumping down from the table and putting her hands on Murphys face,  
“Hey, I said I would but, I mean I wouldn't. But not because I don't think you're great but-”  
“Because i'm hideous.”  
“Because Im a lesbian.” Emori said, with a wide smile, hoping that Murphy's face would mirror hers soon.  
“Oh,” Murphy said in a sudden state of shock, but also comfort, “Well that explains how you managed to resist my charms for all these years.”  
Emori laughed and relaxed into Murphy's arms, taking a deep sigh of relief as she hugged her friend.


End file.
